User talk:Weaver Jones, Brony Extraordinaire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wolfenmaus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 16:15, March 19, 2013 Stop whining. You were, indeed, warned. I said that next next one to continue scat talk would be banned. You continued it, and you were banned. i don't whine >:( http://scifi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Collaborative_Writing_Project:_The_Great_Starship_Battle ~flame~ Wat Hey yo bitch, what's up? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) FOR AINRAN! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Shoot you coward! Fight for your land! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:07, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Just like you. And with that, the was is over. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) if you want to see the other half of this war, go to kills talk page. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 17:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You can't kill what's already dead bitch. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You may be a zombie, but I was never alive. I am death incarnate. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Coming to theaters near you this summer... Two undead armies clash, the heads of the army glare at each other over the barren battlefield, rupurturing the peacful silence with gunshot. Killsy and Weav in... The Worst Movie in History! Coming soon! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC)